Between Angels & Demons
by xXAryonnaXx
Summary: Kazumi has always been conflicted. Now she must face the ultimate challenge. KuramaXOC.
1. Chapter 1

_250 years ago_

I don't know what made me decide to stray from my usual path that day. Some care free whim, I suppose. I make my way around to front of the compound, hoping to discover the source of the curious noises inside. As I near the gate, I spot them.

_Bandits. _

They rummage through everything, leaving no rock or pebble unturned. I stand there, staring at the scene with mild interest.

_I'll never understand the minds of petty criminals. _

"Hey, you!"

_It appears I've been noticed._ I turn my gaze to the origin of the voice, leveling my eyes with theirs. The male takes a step back, flinching from my gaze.

I notice him the moment he steps from the building, several of his followers in tow. It's obvious that he's the leader, from the way the others flock around him, each mumbling about my presence. He glares openly at me, locking his cold stare with mine.

I feel chills run down my spine, radiating out through my fingertips. _I'm afraid? Really?_

A smile tugs slightly at the corner of my lips.

"What business do you have here?" he asks.

"I'm just a passerby," I reply.

He steps away from the crowd, moving closer to me. "Will you tell someone what you witnessed today?" His gaze is unwavering and emanating pure disdain.

_Oh, how this one is interesting. He remains calm, even in the face of the Ice Queen? _

I turn from the scene, shrugging my shoulders. "It's none of my concern, now is it?" I say.

I hear the sound of the wind before feeling the lively vines wrap around my neck. A tug violently rips the thorns across my body, tearing open the flesh of my stomach and chest. I jerk my head back, just in time to avoid letting it severe my jugular. The skin on my back slices open, drops of blood falling to the cold ground as I land on my back.

My blood flows like warm water from my body, staining the ground a brilliant crimson. The bandits walk by me, sneering and smirking at my tattered form. He is the last one to walk past, stopping to look down at my motionless form. He is glaring at me again, the disgust apparent on his face.

I can't help the smile that breaks out on my face. His eyes widen in shock at my facial expression.

"What is wrong with you?" he mumbles.

"I won't forget this, Fox," I call weakly. I black out before I can hear his response, only hearing the muffled sound of his footsteps as he walks away.

I'm in familiar arms when I regain consciousness again.

"It's okay, Kazumi. Just stay with me."

"Father," I whisper, my voice course and brassy. "What are you doing outside?" I ask.

_You never leave the tower. _

His arms tighten around me, legs moving even faster. "It's alright. Your mother will heal you. You can talk to me all you want then."

"What are you talking about?" I try to stay awake to hear his answer, but instead I once again fall into oblivion.

I'm in my bed when I next wake up, the upper half of my body covered in bandages. I lift a hand to the top of my head, scratching my head delicately.

"Damn," I mumble.

"Who did this?"

I turn to look at my father's fuming form.

"Who did this?" he repeats.

I stare at his shadowed form, feigning ignorance.

"I fell," I say.

His hand shoots backward, smashing into the wall behind him. Pieces of concrete and mortor fall to the ground.

"Why are you protecting him?" he shouts, hovering over me. The rage on his face is overshadowed by the pain and fear.

"Tell me," he whispers.

I reach up, placing my hand on the side of his face. "You look as if you've seen a thousand sunsets since I last laid my eyes on you. What ages you, Father? Surely not worry over me?"

He grips my hand, falling to his knees at my bed side.

"I thought I'd lost you," he cries.

I sign, placing a hand on his forehead reassuringly. "Please, Father. You should know better than to think something like this would be enough to take my life. I am your daughter for a reason."

"Let me find him," he pleads. "Let me make him pay for what he's done."

I smile, bending over despite the pain to lay my head on his. "I can't allow that, Father."

"Why?" he questions.

"He's caught my interest," I reply.

* * *

**A/N: High school: officially over!**

**And in celebration I've started this story. This is my first time working with a story that will hop through time frames. Let me know if you think I'm doing a good job. **

**Bon vacances,**

**Ary**


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day_

Warm fingers trace over the raised, scarred skin on my neck.

"I'm sorry," he repeats for the thousandth time.

"Must you do this every time we sleep together?" I ask, marveling at his naked form.

"Even if I apologize a million times, it won't be enough."

I roll my eyes, sitting up in bed. "You're nearing that," I say, pushing my hair off my shoulder.

I reach down, plucking a discarded shirt off the floor and buttoning it over myself. He sits up, wrapping his arms around my shoulders to kiss the chilled flesh underneath my jaw.

"Are you going to work today?" I ask, tilting my head back slightly.

"In theory," he replies.

I chuckle, pulling away from his gasp. I turn, staring down at his emerald green eyes, shaking my head.

"You're supposed to be running that company, darling, or have you forgotten that?"

"Being with you makes me forgetful, I admit," he responds, smiling up at me.

I shake my head, turning away from him and heading into the bathroom. I take a quick shower before getting dressed in a white turtle neck and skinny jeans.

"Is it today?" he asks, looking in on me, fully clothed, from the doorway.

"Yeah," I say, pulling on my boots.

"Did you ask Yusuke to go with you?"

"That moron can't afford to miss school," I joke.

His lips tilt up into a small smile before his expression turns serious again. "I wish you wouldn't go by yourself."

I walk to my closet, pulling on my black motorcycle jacket. "I'll be fine. I can handle myself, you know that." I head towards the bedroom door, stepping past him.

"I know, but I still invited him anyway," he replies, motioning to Yusuke's sitting form on the couch. He waves, grinning at me. I roll my eyes, casting a pointed look back at the innocent expression on the redhead's face.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something to play with, Urameshi?" I ask.

I walk past him on the couch, ruffling his gelled hair. He whines in annoyance, batting away my hands. I chuckle, walking over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water and an apple.

"He was my dad too," Yusuke points out.

I grunt, shaking my head as I bite into the apple. "Whatever, are you ready?" I grab my jacket off the back of the chair, tossing it casually over my shoulder. He nods, rising up before jumping over the couch. I move over to the redhead, tapping his chest with the bottle in my hand.

"I'll be back later tonight. Wait up for me."

I smile as he leans down, placing a kiss onto my forehead.

"Gross, Kurama," Yusuke blurts. He mimes nausea, buckling over to grip his stomach. I kick him in the ass, knocking him forward.

"Shut up and go, Urameshi."

…..

I kneel in front of the grave, laying down the amulet in my hands.

"For good luck," I whisper.

I bend forward, pressing my forehead against the cool dirt.

"I don't even really believe in prayer," I admit, rising up.

"Why do it then?" Yusuke asks.

"It's," I pause, searching for the right words. "…peaceful. He would've wanted that."

I lean back, staring up at the night sky. "I never forgave him for sleeping with that human woman, you know. It seems so silly now, but my pride wouldn't let me accept it in front of him. That's part of the reason I left."

"Seems a little selfish, doesn't it?"

I chuckle, looking over at him. "Can you imagine someone you idolized and worshipped, suddenly becoming a shell of his former self? Sure, he still cared for me. But, his heart belonged to her from that point on."

He hand lands lightly on my shoulder. "Dad, he loved you. You were everything to him," he tells me.

"I tried to kill her," I blurt out. His hand tightens on my shoulder.

"I blamed her for his change. I just wanted her gone. I thought maybe then things would go back to normal. That obviously failed as you can tell. That damn woman, she just, got under your skin."

I rise up, turning to place my hands on either of his shoulders. "I'm glad for her now though. She gave me such a cute little brother."

I reach down, pinching his cheek. He slaps my hand again, grumbling curses as he sulks away.

I glance back at my father's grave once more, smiling at the stone. "Thanks, Father."


	3. Chapter 3

Yusuke and I step off the train, walking slowly through the station. He glances over at me several times, gauging my reactions. I raise an eyebrow in question before reaching over to pat him on the back.

"I'm fine. Really. You go ahead. I promised Shiori that I'd stop by to visit today."

"You make house calls now?" he asks.

"Not exactly," I chuckle. "It's Kurama's birthday next week. He doesn't want a celebration, but Shiori insisted that we plan something. So you'd better not say anything," I warn, reaching over to pinch his nose between my fingers.

He squirms, slapping my hand away with a grumble before stalking off.

"Hey, Urameshi," I call. He stops, glancing back at me. "Thanks for coming with me today."

He smiles in response, nodding.

"But a moron like you can't afford to miss anymore school. So don't do it again."

"Shut up, Kazumi," he shouts, raising a hand in goodbye.

I chuckle, shoving my hands into my pockets before turning to leave the train station.

….

"Shiori," I call, stepping inside the doorway.

"I'm in here," she replies.

_Something's wrong with her voice_.

I walk forward cautiously, ducking behind a wall. Peeking inside the doorway, I can see the three of them huddled in the corner, staring intently ahead. Shiori is gripping her son, Suichi, pulling him protectively in her arms. I'm in the room in the next second, my fingers pressed against the neck of the intruder.

"Lift your hands, slowly," I order.

The male turns towards me, grinning slightly before lifting his arms. I don't even have time to spot the knife that flies from his hands, lodging into the boy's stomach.

Shiori screams as he falls back into her arms, gasping in shock. I bring down my elbow onto his head, knocking him out cold on the floor. I rush over to Shiori's side, placing my fingers between the blade. Suichi groans in pain, clenching his fists together.

"I'm going to pull it out."

I grab the handkerchief in my pocket, extending it to him.

"Bite down on this," I instruct.

He does as I say, clenching it between his teeth. I pull it out in the next second, pressing down my hand to stop the bleeding. My youki flows discretely through my fingertips, stopping the bleeding and healing internal injuries.

"I'm going to take him to the hospital. Call Shuichi. Do not leave the house and do not call anyone else until he gets here, understand?"

"You can't go out there," Shiori pleads. "What if there's more like him?"

I place a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine. It's my job, remember? Tie him up, with chains, if you have them."

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Kazuya, her husband, asks.

I shake my head. "Do you remember hearing on the news…about the demons?"

Shiori brings a hand to her mouth in shock. "He's one of them? But why would he attack us?"

"I don't know," I lie. "I'm going to find out though. Leave contacting the police to me, alright?"

I lift Suichi out of her arms, cradling him in my own.

"Call Shuichi," I repeat.

I turn, leaving the room. I walk a considerable distance from the house before ducking around the corner and taking off. I'm at the hospital in the next few minutes, asking the clerk to admit Suichi. They comply without question, spotting the blood staining his shirt. I make sure he's in good hands before walking outside the hospital, my mind clouded with questions.

"Kazumi? What're you doing here?"

I turn to the sound of Hiei's voice. He's walking slowly towards me.

"Kurama's step brother. He got hurt. I took him to the hospital." I explain, pointing back to the hospital.

His eyes widen in panic.

"What?" I ask.

"You've got to get him out. The council received information about a plot for an attack."

The explosion that occurs in the next second is deafening. I turn in horror, taking off at a dead sprint towards the tumbling building. Hiei is right behind me, sword drawn to be on the offensive. People run past us in drones, panic written all over their face.

I dash up the stairs, ducking around falling pieces of concrete and mortar. Running through the emergency wing, I slam open doors, searching for Suichi. People run past me, screaming in terror, tumbling over one another. Finally, I hear Suichi's voice calling out.

"Help, someone! We're trapped inside here!"

I slide to a stop in front of the door, grabbing the handle.

"Suichi," I call.

"Kazumi," he replies, relief flooding his voice.

"Step back," I order.

I step back before slamming my shoulder into the door, smashing it open. Suichi and a group of about six other patients stare at me, doe-eyed.

"Get out," I yell, pointing towards the exit. "Don't stop running."

They flood out, taking off down the hallways. I move to go after them when I hear a shriek down the hall. I turn to see a little girl in a wheelchair, desperately trying to navigate her way around the fallen ceiling pieces. I look up, spotting the crumbling wall above her head. Sprinting forward, I reach out, catching the falling ceiling before it crushes her. I hold out my hand, firing out a beam of energy that destroys the obstacles.

"Go," I cry.

Shocked and grateful, she rolls away, narrowly avoiding another piece of the building. I'm about to pushing off the concrete slab when another segment falls in front of it, tipping it forward.

I hear a ripping noise as my hair gets trapped between the rumble, forcing me to the ground. My head slams hard on impact, sending stars into my vision. The next blow against my back sends me spiraling into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Oh nooo...  
**

**Is this the end of Kazumi? Find out right now... No, it isn't. Demons are tough enough to survive a building falling on them, right?  
**

**I'm tempted to try out the new Image Manager...problem is, I have little to no artistic talent. Anyone wanna help me out? XD  
**

**Review as always, please!  
**

**Truly,  
**

**Ary  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_5 years earlier_

"Are you sure about this Genkai?" I ask, pressing my hand against the wooden floor behind me to lean backwards.

The old woman sits across from me, sipping silently on her tea, looking as calm and collected as the day we first met. It was hard to believe she could be so relaxed in front of company like me.

Not that I would bite. Well, her anyway. Friends don't do that to friends I've learned.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure," she replies.

Her tone is exasperated, as if she can't believe I would dare doubt her. Which I didn't. Genkai was one of the few people I had instilled trust in. And my trust didn't come lightly, or easily.

"Still," I continue, looking over at the blank wall, "I thought you were finished with the tournament. As in, never-go-back-even-if-I'm-forced finished?"

"Things change," she retorts.

"Your mind doesn't, not without good reason. So why are you going? What's in it for you?"

She pauses, letting out a deep sigh that once again reminds me of her age, and the fragility of humanity. "I can't let my idiot student go alone, that's all."

I raise an eyebrow, skeptical of her answer, but decide against pressing the matter further. If she felt it important enough to tell me, she would have. _Maybe she did just have a change of heart._

I lean forward, resting my elbows on the table. "What's in it for me then?"

She blinks, raising her gaze to meet mine for the first time. Her hard eyes stare into mine without flinching, without hesitation or fear. She's one of only three people to have ever given me such a look. I'm forever reminded of the first by the scars running across my neck, chest and back.

"What do you want?"

I smile, leaning back, a light chuckle escaping my lips.

"Nothing you can give me," I reply, picking up the choko resting on the table in front of me. I tip the liquid down my throat, enjoying the slight burn it causes on its descent.

"I'll do it," I announce, setting down the cup. "But I get to be the reserve fighter."

She scowls at me, bringing her tea cup to her lips once again. "Making me fight in my old age."

"I'm older than you," I remind her.

She scoffs, rolling her eyes at me. "Older than me, my ass," she mumbles.

I chuckle, rising from my seat to open the paper door. Her student sleeps in the middle of the dojo floor, dirty arms spread wide from his body.

"Still, I'm surprised you have so much faith in this idiot. He's awful weak," I comment.

"Not everyone can be on your level, Kazumi."

"I know that. But sending him in against Toguro like that? He won't last thirty seconds, if that."

She stands, walking over to stand beside me. She stares at her student, studying his sprawled out form carefully. "I know," she admits. "I plan to give him my power when it becomes necessary."

I look down at her, eyes widening slightly. "That's a little dangerous in the middle of a fight don't you think?" I question.

She nods, her eyes never leaving the boy. "I don't have much of a choice and neither does he. I'm his teacher. I have to protect him."

"Don't use him to mend whatever hole your guilt has formed."

"I'm not," she snaps, turning away. She sits down at the table once more, picking up her tea cup.

"Not using him, or not feeling guilty?" I move opposite her, but remain standing this time.

"Both," she replies. "Neither."

I smile down at her, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "I hope you have a good team assembled. And a decent disguise figured out."

She grunts, looking up at me. "Yuusuke got the team together. Two of them are demons like you, and the third has pretty decent spiritual energy, even if he doesn't know how to use it."

"That doesn't help much if you're dead," I comment.

"I'm not that worried," she responds.

"And these other two demons that you speak of? Who might they be?"

"Hiei and Kurama."

I perk up, recognizing both names, but intrigued by the second one. _She couldn't be referring to that Kurama could she?_

I reach up, touching the fabric covering the scars on my neck softly. If I had an audible heartbeat, I imagine it would be thrumming underneath my fingertips. My skin tingles with anticipation.

"Kurama as in the demon fox thief Kurama?" I ask, trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

She lowers her cup, raising an eyebrow wearily while staring at me. "You can't kill him," she tells me.

I raise a hand, waving her off, but even then my hand shakes. "I can assure you I have no intention of killing him," I say.

"Then what's with that intense look in your eye? It reads 'I solemnly swear I'm up to not good all over it.'"

I chuckle at her reference, a smirk forming on my face. "You didn't strike me as a Harry Potter fan," I comment.

She shrugs, but her gaze doesn't falter. She wants the answer to her question.

I sigh, folding my hands together in an attempt to stop the trembling. "I've been searching for Kurama for quite some time," I explain.

"How long are we talking about?"

"Over 200 years."

Her eyes widen slightly, shock displaying for the briefest moment on her face. "Why would that be? How do you even know him?"

"He gave me my scars," I answer quietly.

That's when the shock on her face stays visible. She regains herself after a moment, her lips turning downward into a frown.

"If vengeance is what you're after, forget it," she states.

I shake my head, lips curling up into a smile. "I told you already, I don't want to kill him. Or hurt him. I only want to talk. It's within my right to do that much to a man who tried to kill me isn't it?"

She hesitates, unsure if she can believe me or not. But eventually, she nods, pursing her lips together slightly. She's trusts me. I had earned that much from her. That's probably one of the reasons we got along so well. Trust was one thing neither of us took lightly.

"He's human now you know."

I try to hide the disappointment on my face, but I know she picks up on it.

"How'd that happen?" I question, trying to sound ambivalent.

"Something to do with a bounty hunter," she replies with a shrug.

"Does he remember anything?" My excitement is slowly dwindling with each passing second. If he wasn't the same as before, all of my searching will have been for naught.

"He remembers everything. He's still Yoko Kurama, only in human form now."

I smile, feeling slightly better at her admission. I needed to meet him now, to decide on my own if he really hadn't changed.

"If you'd been searching for him for that long," Genkai begins, breaking me from my thoughts, "why didn't you wish for him to be found that day?"

I don't need her to clarify what day she's referring to. There was only one day that Genkai would put that much emphasis on: the day our team won the Dark Tournament.

"I had pretty much given up hope of ever finding him by that point."

She scoffs, knowing very well that that was a lie. I'm obsessive about things. Once I set my sights on something, I won't let it go until it's mine. That's the way I've always been. Especially when it came to finding him. But I wouldn't let her know that part, not yet anyway.

"Besides," I add, "I had a more important thing to wish for."

"I still can't believe they granted your wish. It should have been impossible for someone of your level."

I look down, studying my nails disinterestedly. "The Spirit World threw a fit," I admonish. "But with a little pressure, they had no choice but to back down. Afterall, I'd been on earth for 140 years by that point and had yet to give them any reason for alarm."

"Still, allowing you to travel freely between the human and demon realm. You had some real balls to ask for that."

I smirk, running one nail underneath the other, cleaning away the traces of dirt from my escapade the night before.

"I wasn't raised to be shy in asking, or taking, what I want. They said I could have anything, so I asked for my world back," I state.

She stands, placing her hands behind her back and walks towards the door, passing me along the way.

"Was it worth it?" she enquires.

I grimace, lowering my hands to my sides. "He's not himself anymore. She changed him too much," I mutter in response.

"Such an endearing daughter, to stand by her Father until the end, even when he pays you no mind."

Genkai had never been found of my Father. She had never been able to forgive him for letting me go so easily, even though she had never met him personally. She didn't understand the way demon families operated; it was just too farfetched for human comprehension. She didn't understand my Father.

But then again, neither did I. Not anymore.

"You're wrong," I retort. "He cares for me."

I think back to that day, touching my neck lightly. He's frantic expression, the pain on his features. My Father, who I had thought invincible, had shown me the one expression I never thought I'd see on his face: fear. He had feared losing me, just as he had lost her.

I shove down my anger, pushing the memory from my head. I wouldn't think of that damn woman anymore. All she ever did was succeed in making me angry.

Genkai shakes her head at me before continuing out of the room. I remain standing, staring blankly against the wall. A smile spreads across my face, my excitement building with each passing moment.

This is what I had been waiting for: A chance to meet him. A chance to go back. The Dark Tournament was going to be interesting, no doubt about it.

* * *

**A/N: Finally got this chapter out. The Harry Potter reference is in honor of the french copy I just finished. :)**

**Review please!**

**Ciao,**

**Ary**


	5. Chapter 5

_Present Day_

The noises assault my ears when I finally regain consciousness, sending my head pounding. People scream at each other above me, but the words are too quick for my brain to process. I'm moving, I can tell that much immediately. I'm also strapped down, which was going to have to change, and quick.

I open one eye, the other too swollen to open. Bright lights dance across my vision, sending on a wave of nausea.

"She's regaining consciousness," someone shouts.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes," I reply, but the word comes out strange, as if my mouth can't form it.

"Don't try to talk," the voice instructs. "You have a broken jaw. We wired it shut, so if you try to talk, it'll do more harm than good."

I glance around, my frazzled brain finally making sense of the images in front of me. I'm in a hospital. Even with my blood spattered nose, I can smell the formaldehyde and bleach.

I don't like hospitals. They reek too much of death.

I push against the restraints, instantly regretting it when I do. My body screams in protest, muscles stretching painfully, bones clacking together. But I don't stop, not now that I've started. The staff pushing my gurney begins to panic, afraid that I will hurt myself even more.

"Sedate her," one of them orders.

That's when I draw the line.

I rip off the nylon straps, rising up, my body acting purely on instinct.

"She's one of them," a female voice shrieks.

_Her deduction skills are absolutely impeccable. _

The group backs against the wall, afraid of my strength, afraid of me. I can smell their fear rolling off of them. Only one of them stands his ground, walking forward slowly, syringe glinting in his hand.

"I'm going to give you this now. You're very injured, and you need to calm down so we can help you," he explains, like he's approaching a wild animal ready to bolt.

Which is exactly what I intended to do if he thought he was getting anywhere near me with that thing. The only thing keeping me in place now was the extruciating pain racking my body, tugging slowly at my consciousness.

I glance around, scanning the place for the nearest exit. In my carelessness, the young doctor sneaks up on me, planting the syringe into my bicep. I shove him away with a little more force than necessary, forming what resembles a smirk on my lips when his head hits the wall. I bolt in the next second, moving outside the hospital before any of them have time to react.

They would never be able to catch up to me, I was just too fast.

I run for a while, legs carrying me as fast as possible, shrieking in protest every step of the way. After a while, the pain becomes too much, and I'm forced to stop to rest against the fence. My vision has become fuzzy once again, and I reach up, swatting away the needle still lodged into my skin.

_That bastard must've used enough tranquilizer to kill an elephant._

Demon bodies were naturally resistant to normal doses of human sedatives. It was a necessary trait in today's day and age of technology and awareness. The dangers against our lives had risen since we came out of the closet, so to speak. The humans felt threatened by our presence, as if we intended to take over their world that they had already sent to hell.

We let them believe what they wanted because it was easier, but we secretely had no interest in their world.

Only them, for obvious reasons.

I fall to my knees, panting heavily as I fight to stay awake, but the sedative is winning. I hear the footsteps, but only briefly before arms wrap around me, pulling me back. I fight against them, but to little avail. The sedative has already set in too far.

I lean my head back against my captor's chest, head bobbing listlessly. For the second time today, I fall into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

I open my eyes, vision blurred as I try to place the voice with the face. It is extremely familiar.

Finally, my vision shifts into focus, giving me full view of the sandy brown head of hair leaning over me.

"Mitsuo," I ask, but the sound comes out strange.

_That's right, the wired my jaw shut_.

I move to sit up, placing a hand to my forehead to ward off the nausea threatening to make me puke my guts out.

"My love, you're alright!"

Arms wrap around my neck to my surprise, pulling me forward until a foot moves in between, knocking them away.

"She doesn't need you infecting her, idiot." Hisoka says, glaring at him.

"How is giving her a hug going to infect her?" Mitsuo protests, rubbing his red nose.

"Because you're digusting, that's why," Hisoka replies, bluntly.

I sigh, smiling slightly at the normal idiocy between the two. They were actually pretty decent friends, despite their bickering. They had the tendency to remind me of a certain shrimp and red haired duo.

"What happened to you," Mitsuo questions seriously, turning his attention back to me.

I motion to my jaw, then form a zipping motion over my lips.

"You can't talk?" Hisoka asks. I nod in affirmation.

"You broke your jaw then?" I nod once more, but the motion is starting to make me dizzy.

"Who was ballsy enough to break your jaw? You know, without dropping a building on you first," Mitsuo laughs, but his expression drops quickly when I give him a look.

"A building fell on you?!," the two shout in unitary disbelief.

I roll my eyes, sighing in exasperation.

"That explains the hair then," Mitsuo mutters, reaching out for me. Hisoka steps on his head, pushing in down into the wooden floor.

"I was only going to fix it," Mitsuo whines.

Hisoka stares down at him, huffing before lifting up his foot.

"Hardass," Mitsuo murmurs, walking behind me.

"Pervert," Hisoka retorts.

Mitsuo takes my shredded hair gently between his fingers, pulling out a switch blade from his back pocket. "I can't believe it. My love's beautiful hair, in such tatters," he comments.

I feel Hisoka's presence move behind him, anger radiating off his body.

"Mitsuo," he warns.

"Fixing it, just fixing it," Mitsuo replies in an innocent tone.

He runs the blade through my hair, chopping off the pieces wistfully. The pool around my back, turning the dark floor an ashen gray. As he moves to cut the only long lock still remaining away from the front of my face, I lift a hand to stop him.

I know I'm being silly, being all sentimental about hair, but it was the only thing my father had left me with. That and the silver band that had held the remnants of my ponytail together.

Mitsuo pauses for a moment, staring at me thoughtfully before moving in front of me to fuss with the front of his new style. I close my eyes, letting him do as he wishes as more and more of my hair is chopping away.

"Okay, all done," he announces enthusiastically.

I open my eyes, staring into the mirror at the foreign face that stares back at me. My skin is a bloated red color, covered with scraps and gashes. My swollen eye expands the left side of my face, making it look lopsided and a massive green and blue bruise glares at me from my forehead. Split lips have scabbed over awkwardly, leaving sizeable cracks. My jawline looks offset, dotted with yellow marks where normally olive colored flesh resides.

Despite all this, I had to admit, Mitsuo had done a good job fixing my mess of a mane. My ashen gray bangs are pulled to the side, draping lightly over my face to hide my swollen eye. A glint of light flashes from the silver band that once used to hold my ponytail, now attached to the only remaining lock of my once long hair. The remainder rests just above my shoulders.

"I tried to keep as much of the length as possible," he explains, the apology evident in his voice.

I offer him a small smile, which I'm positive looks absolutely pathetic in my current state. He tears up, eyes glinting with admiration before lunging forward, wrapping his arms around me. "

What did I do to deserve such a beautiful smile from my love? Oh, Kazumi, my darling, you're surely a gift from the gods."

Hisoka's foot slams into his face, knocking him back away from me. "And you're disgusting," Hisoka snaps.

Mitsuo falls face first on the ground, a red mark forming from the footprint on his face. I laugh slightly, rolling my eyes at the spectacle.

I tilt my head back, eyes connecting with Hisoka's questioning ones. I lift my hand up, motioning for him to do the same with my finger. He does so, blanching slightly when I take his wrist to pull his hand closer. Hisoka didn't like to be touched, not unless it was in a fight. He made an exception for me though. I could tell that it still bothered him, regardless.

I move my finger across his palm, slowly drawing numbers until I'm sure he understands. I release his hand afterwards, lifting my thumb and finger to my face in a call sign. He nods in understanding, turning to leave the room to make the phone call. I know Kurama is going to flip when he gets the call, but he should at least know where I am.

"Kazumi."

I turn my attention back to a now recovered Mitsuo, noting the nervousness in his posture. He fidgets, rubbing his fingers together uneasily.

"Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?"

I look down, afraid to meet his eyes. Afraid to accept that he's probably right.

"I don't want to go back. I can't go back. They'd kill us if we did. The only reason they're leaving us alone is because of you."

He leans towards me, begging me to understand. His pleas are unnecessary. I already know, better than any of them what would happen if they went back. The Demon World was not a forgiving place after all. I reach out, drawing the letters onto the floor.

"I'll protect you," he repeats.

He looks at me, eyes downturned as if ready to cry at my pathetic state. He leans over, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're all we have left," he murmurs.

I reach out, placing my hand gently on top of his head, stroking his sandy brown hair lightly. Mitsuo had always been delicate, too delicate by demon standards, despite his strength. He could kill them easily; the ones who wanted him dead. But, he wouldn't. He was a demon that didn't believe in killing, no matter what the reason.

An outcast in his own race.

That's why he lived here, with Hisoka and the others, under my protection. They…we all held the same thing in common: we were different from the others of our race. Though our reasons for being so were mostly different, it was that binding factor that had brought us all together.

I push him back lightly, brushing away the light tears forming on his eyes. He stares at me, tears building up again before moving forward to hug me again.

Hisoka's hand breaks his movement, shoving him backwards inside and slamming his skull into the ground. He glares down at Mitsuo, his normally blond hair turning into a midnight shade of black to reflect his agitation.

"You stupid pervert," he hisses.

Mitsuo lays on the floor, temporarily unconscious from the force of Hisoka's hit. I reach out, touching Hisoka's leg softly. He turns, looking at me, eyebrows raised in question. I tilt my head, forming the telephone sign again with my fingers. He nods, sighing before taking a seat on the ground beside me.

"I called," he says, "and some moron answered screaming in the phone 'Where's Kazumi?'"

A certain red haired idiot comes to mind at his comment.

"So I told him where you were," he continues, "then they promptly hung up. I assume that means they're on their way."

_Oh yeah, that's definitely Kuwabara._

Hisoka sighs again, reaching into his pocket to pull out a packet of cigarettes. He takes one, placing it between his lips. He begins to put it back, but pauses, turning the box my way instead. Normally, I would have refused. I had given up smoking when I got together with Kurama. He didn't like the taste, or so he'd told me.

But, I figured getting a building dropped on my head warranted a little leadway, so I accept his offer, taking one from the pack.

"You can't smoke with that thing in your mouth," he comments, reaching out.

I open my lips, trusting him as he places his fingers against the metal lacing together my teeth and jaw. In a simple second, it's disintegrated away, leaving nothing but a bitter taste in my mouth. I open my mouth gingerly, knowing that even though the bones have healed by now, they could still easily break again at any moment.

I place the cigarette in my mouth, tilting my head towards Hisoka's outstretched lighter.

"Is someone after you?" Hisoka asks finally.

I smile, resting my arm on my propped up knee, letting my cigarette dangle between my fingers. "There's always someone after me," I reply, wincing slightly at the pain in my jaw.

"Not like this. They don't blow up a building to try and kill you."

I look down, bring the cigarette to my lips again, taking a long drag from it. "It wasn't necessarily me they were after."

"Meaning?"

"Do you remember that guy I told you about? The one that was an awful lot like a fox?"

He shrugs, leaning back on a palm, looking disinterested. "You mentioned something about a human like that. But they're all like that. What's new?"

"He's not human. His name's Kurama. As in the bandit fox Kurama."

The cigarette drops from his open mouth, falling to the floor with a dull thump. He recovers quickly, picking it up to place it back into his mouth. He doesn't say anything for a while, instead smoking heavily from his cigarette. But he's angry. His hair has slowly begun to change color since my admission.

"You found him?" His voice is strained, the words coming out forced from his lips.

I nod, taking another drag from my cigarette, preparing for the coming storm.

"And then what?"

I hold out my hand, showing the glinting ring that rests on it.

"You married him," he hisses, hair turning midnight black. "That fucking son of a bitch that did that to you? Are you kidding me, Kazumi? Your father would turn in his grave if he knew this. I promised him—"

"I know what you promised him," I interrupt, "but I also know he approved of Kurama. He wanted me to be happy, Hisoka, just like I want for you."

He crushes the cigarette between his teeth, throwing its remains onto the floor. He breathes out deeply, pacing around in circles in an attempt to calm down.

The doorbell rings in the next moment, drawing in his attention. Mitsuo wakes at the sound, rolling up onto his feet.

"I'll get it," he calls, raising his hand.

Hisoka steps forward, moving behind him. "I'll go with you."

Mitsuo looks over, raising his eyebrows but says nothing otherwise. I listen to their footsteps as they exit the room, smoking slowly from my cigarette.

"You can come out now," I announce, looking into the corner.

The figure rises from the shadows, stepping forward.

"I'd expect nothing less from someone of your stature, Miss Kazumi. Or should I say, Misses Kazumi, now?"

"I should've known you'd be behind this. You always did have a sizeable grudge against me for killing that nasty wife of yours."

"She was your sister," he hisses, face obscured by the darkness.

I smirk, tossing the butt of my cigarette on the floor by my foot, stomping on it. "I hope you know I have no intention of going quietly. It's not my style."

I stand heavily, arms and legs feeling like bricks.

"I'm going to make you wish you had," he retorts, moving forward menacingly.

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say with this one. Things are getting interesting though.**

**Ary**


	6. Chapter 6

_Five Years Ago_

I lean back, resting my head against the bars of the railing on the ship, enjoying the bittersweet feeling of nostalgia. Genkai stands beside me, staring ahead with her one free eye, the rest of her face being covered by a cloth much resembling my own.

I didn't like it. I had agreed to the disguises, sure, but I didn't know they would be this extensive. Besides, it wasn't like I cared if people knew who I was. It wasn't as if they could threaten me.

I reach up, adjusting the sunglasses on my face and cast what seems like the hundredth glance of the day in the direction of the red haired boy talking quietly with Hiei and the human. It was hard to believe he was indeed the Great Bandit Fox Kurama. His human form was nothing more than a pathetic shadow of his demon form.

But looking into his eyes, I could see the old awareness; the calculation. The coldness, however, that had disappeared, leaving something else in its place. That thing: Affection. That had come as the most surprising to me. That those eyes, which had once matched my own in harshness, had turned so soft. While I was disappointed at its disappearance, I was more intrigued to discover how that new emotion had surfaced. Did being human really change a being that much?

Genkai's student, Yuusuke, sleeps soundly beside me. His head bobs forward; his body resting open and defenseless. He at improved significantly during his time with Genkai, that goes without saying. But, judging from the level of the team, one of them, if not all, was going to die before the end of this tournament.

I sigh, irritated by the prospect of having to fight.

"Listen up," the captain calls, appearing on the deck. "The Dark Tournament starts now, on this boat. All of you here are eligible to move on to the Island, but I'll only ferry one team there. The winners will be decided by a series of one-on-one death matches."

He motions behind him as a fighting ring emerges from the belly of the ship, raising above the deck.

_This is going to take forever,_ I think, moaning internally.

"If we just kill all the others, we could avoid these stupid matches and get rid of the weaklings," a demon shouts, moving forward.

_I agree whole heartedly_, I think. I smirk, rising to my feet.

"What are you doing?" Genkai asks.

"Hiding isn't my thing, Genkai. You know that. I don't intend to fight in the tournament, so I might as well make myself useful now and get rid of the insects."

"Don't sink the boat," she states calmly.

I step past the rest of the team members, earning stares from the three of them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiei demands.

"Making a name for this weak team of yours," I reply.

I reach up, pulling my glasses from my face, my back to the members of my team so they can't see my face. "Listen up, insects, I'll give you to the count of three to get out of my sight. And I'm not very forgiving of those who don't follow my orders."

They turn to me angrily, out for blood from my comment, but freeze the moment they make contact with my eyes.

"One."

I reach up, pulling away the cloth from my face, letting my ashen gray hair fall down my back in its ponytail. A few of them step back, sensing the slow build in power emanating from my body.

"Two."

I stretch out my arm, rolling it in small circles, feeling the tattoos burning on my skin. The challengers have moved against the railing or jumped over, leaving only the extremely brave, or stupid, left.

"Three."

I break the bonds sealing my arms and legs, letting out the full pressure of my power. Those who chosen to remain fall to their knees, faces drawn in shock from its enormous weight. I hold out my hand, fingers outstretched in front of me, a smirk forming on my face as I channel my energy into my fingers. The boat has begun to rock violently, I can tell by hardened grip of the remaining few on the boat. I do not move in my place at the center, my own power weighing me down like an anchor. I fire the beams from my fingertips, disintegrating the remaining demons in a vibrant blaze of crimson.

I move forward, sensing one still living at the bowel of the ship. He senses my approach and panics, sprinting towards a nearby door.

He's fast, but I am faster.

I grip his head, ripping it easily from his shoulders and turn his face towards me, frowning at the horror on his expression.

"Disgraceful," I comment, tossing his head overboard as I walk towards my team.

The human is one his hands and knees, shaking violently. I think I might have sent him into shock. I reign in my aura, tattoos fading from my skin, and focus my eyes on Kurama entirely during my approach. He shakes violently, expression frozen in shock and fear, unable to move. I smirk, thinking how much he resembles a frightened rabbit like this. Hiei, the shrimp of the group, is in a similar state, unable to remove his eyes from me as I near them.

"Now, now, boys, no need to be afraid," I state, licking the blood from my crimson fingers.

The human, surprisingly finally regaining ahold of his senses, rises to his feet, stumbling backwards away from me. Seemingly brought out of their daze by his moments, the other two step back as well, until they are pressed against the railing of the ship. I think the human debates whether or not to throw himself over the edge, judging by his nervous glances between the sea and me.

I close the distance between us, pressing my hands between Kurama and the bars, leaving him with no place to move.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already," I purr, my smirk deepening.

I enjoyed seeing him squirm like this, all while still forcing himself to look at me. To meet my cold stare.

"Because I haven't forgotten you. Nor these scars that you gave me."

I lift a hand to my neck, ripping away the collar of the shirt, revealing the deep, serrated scars that wrap around my neck and collarbone. Realization dawns on his face at the sight of the scars.

I expect fear to follow, but am shocked to see the old disgust emerge in his expression. He stops shaking underneath me, eyes turning ice cold as they meet mine. I shake in excitement, widening my eyes at the reaction.

"Oh, you are interesting," I declare.

"And you're trash," he retorts coldly.

"All this time, and you still haven't changed a bit, even if you are human now. How absolutely interesting." I lean back, removing my hands from the bars, stepping away from him to give him some breathing room. "But you know fox, nothing in the demon world comes without a price. You almost killed me back then, but I'm not going to kill you. Oh, no. This way, you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything," he jeers, eyes refusing to back down.

I laugh, waving my finger at him. "Yes, you do. Because if not for me, you would have been dead a long time ago. My father was not a happy man after finding me bleeding to death in the forest."

I reach into my pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one with the tip of my finger. "Raizen doesn't appreciate people hurting those he cares about."

That strikes a nerve in the two demons. Kurama's gaze falters ever so slightly, fear creeping into his eyes at my admission. I smirk, taking a drag from my cigarette, turning away from them.

"Anyhow, I hope we can become friends," I state.

I walk towards Genkai, taking a seat back in my original position.

"You're insane," Genkai says.

I laugh softly, turning my attention to the red haired demon fox, pleasantly surprised to see him doing the same. He'll be on alert from now on, watching me like…well a fox, until he's sure of my intentions. I'm positive he thinks I want revenge; that I intend to torture him slowly or hurt his human family. But none of that interests me. I don't intend to break him, but rather, capture him for my own.


End file.
